The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Saravv75
Summary: She wanted to know more, so did he. They finally met, but something terrible happened... RinxLen not twincest. Based off of the song in the title. Rated T for blood.


_YO PEOPLE._

_Saravv-chan is back with another Vocaloid story on her favorite characters, Rin and Len!_

_So I got the idea to write this while I listened to 'The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood' which is probably my new favorite Kagamine twins duet song. It was a good way of combining rock with that romantic feeling you get from slower, more-sad-sounding songs._

_Ah, I just like it x3_

_I'm pretty sure one or two people on have done this before, but guess what? DOES NOT GIVE SHIT._

_I only give shits to important things. Like homeless children. And Vocaloid. VOCALOID CAN HAVE ALL OF MY SHITS~ 3_

_...Ewwww that sounded wrong. But who cares because YOU GET A BRAND-NEW-SPANKING FANFICTION! _

_Disclaimer? Fuck disclaimer. Ya'll know I don't own crap except for the writing._

* * *

There she was again. The girl always seemed to come by here. He smiled warmly as she walked by without a care in the world. She was so pretty. He had only been able to see her face a few times. And once he did see her face, he would used one of his claws to carve it out on a rock or draw it in the dirt. He would sleep by it when night came, but it seemed to disappear when he woke up. Then the girl would pass again.

She seemed so... one with nature. Her head always turned different ways so she could take in every single sight of the forest he lived in. He waited... 5... 4... 3... 2 ...

She glanced at him. The one brief moment she looked at him was the only time he could see her beautiful blue eyes before she ran... Why was she so afraid? Had he done something wrong? He took a look at himself. Ah, they were still there. The tail connected to his lower back side settled down and went almost limp out of sadness. His ears drooped. Why?

Why was he cursed like this? Maybe if he weren't, he would be able to get to know her more. That pretty girl with blonde hair and the red hood. He hadn't even known her name but he had already felt deep feelings for her.

Why couldn't they just disappear? He didn't ask to be born with this... So why? Why? Why? The one word that floated in his head every time the girl came past. He sighed.

"Maybe... Someday... "

**LRRH (Rin) POV**

She stood in front of that fork road again. She hesitated... but she knew she would still go down the path on the right. She had never gone down the wrong path before, though curiosity always sparked inside of her about it. It was all so repetitive though...

At least the forest was pretty. She liked to look at all of the creatures that would scurry by when she walked down the path and watch the birds above fly over her head. But there was one creature in the forest that had always left her feeling something strange. It had the shape of a boy or man, but there were ears and a tail.

She turned her head. Ah, there it was again. Her heart skipped a beat. Why couldn't she contain the fear she felt? She didn't want to run, but something compelled her to... Again, for the what-teenth time? She dashed away fearfully. Why was she running? She wanted to know him... she didn't want to hate him... The girl ran onward, hoping the wolf wouldn't come after her. He never did though so why did she hope?

Nothing ever changed in this boring loop. Maybe it was because she was always going down the path on the right? Could that be it? She wouldn't know since she had never gone down it. She was told by her grandmother that the "Right Path is the right path" whenever she got to her house. Then after a quiet dinner things just re-winded right back to the beginning.

That was it. She wouldn't listen next time. Next time, she decided, the wrong path was the right path.

_*** Re-wind ***_

There she was again. The forked path. She didn't move at all. She felt that if she ever breathed, the world would just come crashing down on her. She stared at the wrong path.

_You have to. _Her brain told herself. Those words repeated over and over. Finally, she built up enough courage to move her foot up the wrong path. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. No, nothing. Suddenly, she just started running faster then she ever had before. Why? She wanted to see this path, didn't she?

But suddenly... Trip, scream, thump, ouch...

**Wolf (Len) POV**

Again, he waited, staring out from the tree-covered 'wrong path' as it was named. She was running late... Where did she go? What was she doing? Where was Little Red?

Suddenly, the sound of rustling and footsteps was heard. The wolf stared out at the 'right path' but nothing was there to see...

Then, there was an ear-piercing scream and a thump. The wolf turned to see a cloaked figure laying on the ground, whimpering in pain. His eyes widened when he recognized the color of the cloak. He ran over to her to help as quick as possible. A wave of feelings came over him. Fear, concern, surprise.

Little Red yelped when he touched her shoulder.

"Ah! Are y-you ok? " He questioned. She sat up, tears dripping from her eyes. Her red hood covered her face and she covered her own bloody knee. The wolf stared at her before carefully moving his hand up to his forehead and lightly flicking the hood down. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was in pain, but so cute. Her face was dark red and all wet due to the tears streaming from her eyes.

She glanced up at him and he glanced back. A sudden feeling welled up inside of each of them.

"I-i'm fine... " She muttered and stood up, using her cloak to cover up her knee. The wolf's eyes wondered to the ground where her picnic basket had spilled over. Only one thing seemed to have fallen out though. An apple. He picked it up and held it out to Little Red.

"Is this yours? " She glanced at the apple in his hand. She placed her own hand on the apple, feeling the warmth of the wolf's hand before leaving it with the apple in her palm.

"Thanks! " She smiled, tears drying up from her eyes. She took a moment to look at him.

"Your...-"

**Rin's POV**

"A wolf? " He responded, a bit coldly.

"Yeah... " His expression started to sadden. She, however, kept smiling. He was actually quite handsome...

"That's... cool... " She responded honestly. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling.

"You... You really think so? " She nodded in reply, giggling.

"Ah... um... I should get going. " She took a step forward, completely forgetting about her damaged knee and whimpered, feeling the pain again. She would've collapsed if the wolf hadn't got in front of her at the last second. In the next moment, her face was buried in his chest. She blushed as he helped her up.

"No-uh-um. Maybe you should rest a little? You're hurt and- " He continued to stutter, but from that point on his voice was inaudible.

"O-ok. " She stuttered back. He looked up in surprise. She really was accepting his offer. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his tail move rapidly back and forth.

_Aww... he's like a puppy. _She thought before following the wolf to a tree where they both rested. Finally. Finally, the could get to know each other. They soon began talking about as many things as they possibly could.

"So, what was the apple there for if you were bringing sweets to your grandmother? " The wolf had questioned, smiling.

"Well, i'm not really one for sweets... " She responded, blushing in embarrassment.

"How could you possibly not be one for sweets if you are one you're self? " He asked, his smile growing into a wide grin. Little Red blushed and giggled.

"Say. " He started. "I never got your name? "

"It's Rin. " She replied. "But people call me Little Red Riding Hood. "

"I don't find that hard to believe. My name's Len. But everyone refers to me as... a lot of things actually. " He replied, his voice beginning to sadden as the sentence ended.

"Like what? " Little Red titled her head slightly, curious.

"Well... Wolfy, mutt, peasant, pest... " The wolf replied. Her expression saddened like the wolf's voice had. She leaned over and squeezed the wolf in her arms tightly.

"Then I shall call you 'Len'. " She whispered. Len gripped her back as a tear escaped his eye socket and landed in her blonde hair. He smiled sadly.

"And I shall call you 'Rin'. " He replied.

For once in her life, Rin felt different. She felt warm, happy, loved.

Loved...

Why hadn't she come down this path before? Why did she never run to meet the wolf? Len? She thought she'd never get the answers. But that was fine with her because the difference made her happy...

* * *

"UWAAAH?! " A dark haired girl cries out as she slams a book on her dimly lit desk in a dark room.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! This isn't how the story goes! " She cries and slams her fists besides each side of the book.

"The wolf does not fall in love, he dies! " She glared a the book for a moment before a grin crept across her face.

"I guess... " She muttered, grabbing a pencil, some tape, and blank paper. "I'll have to change it to it's rightful position myself then, won't I? "

* * *

"Len? "

"Yeah, Rin? "

"Why did this never happen before? "

"I don't know... It's one of life's many mysteries, I suppose. " Rin left Len's embrace and stood up.

"My knee feels alot better now. " She told him.

"Really? That's good. " He lied. He didn't like the fact that it was better. He wanted her to stay with him. But, alas, he couldn't keep the girl's grandmother waiting.

"I guess I should be going then... "

"Wait, uh, Rin? " She felt a light but firm grip on her wrist, she turned and her face was inches away from Len's. She blushed intensely.

"Y...Yes? "

"I... I lo- " He wanted to say it but something stopped him. It was not bashfulness, nor embarrassment. It was something much worse.

"Len? " She questioned as his face froze in horror. Rin sniffed the air. A familiar scent... Blood. her eyes shook fearfully as they wandered down to Len's chest. There was an arrowhead sticking out of it. He suddenly fell, but Rin caught him before he hit the ground.

"Len! " She cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"R-rin... I'm so sorry... " He gasped as blood leaked down the side of his mouth and out of his chest.

"No! Len, please! " She screamed and cried. With the little strength he had left, Len gripped Rin's hand lightly.

"I... I love you. I'm so happy... I get to spend my last minutes with you... Rin. " This made her cry harder as Len's last breathe neared quickly. She couldn't stop crying. Until...

_*** Re-wind ***_

She didn't hesitate this time. As soon as the light was gone, she headed down the 'right path'. She smiled and stared all around her. Animals scurried away, birds flew over head. And the best thing of all, he was watching.

He was there with her. Though he could not get near. He watched from afar. His usual place in the 'wrong path'. Everything went as usual. But instead of running from the wolf when she saw him, she would give a small smile. She could not tell if he was smiling back, but she felt as if she already knew the answer to that as the wolf walked afar, alongside her in a sense.

"Maybe... " She whispered. "Someday... " As she said this, she thought she heard a mumbling come from the brush blocking the 'wrong path'. But when she looked, there was no one there anymore...

**Len's POV**

He smiled back. He always did from then on. He could not get near, but he was glad to see her beautiful face and pretty blue eyes again. She was there though. He was with her, in a sense. She wouldn't run anymore, either. Her face was always filled with happiness at the sight of him. As they neared her grandmother's house, the wolf stopped, taking a last look at her.

"Maybe... " He whispered. "Someday... " And as he dashed off into the deeper woods, he thought he'd heard a slight murmur from the 'right path'.

* * *

_AND THE END. _

_Yeah yeah yeah, it's been done before. Hopefully my version of the story is a bit different. I interpreted the story this way:  
_

_Red Riding Hood always took the right path. One time, out of curiosity, she took the wrong path and met the wolf and fell in love. But then the wolf died. Even though their desire to be with each other was strong, Red Riding Hood never went down the wrong path again and was happy with knowing the wolf didn't die. Both continued to hope that maybe someday the story would change.  
_

_But that's just how I thought of it.  
_

_Kay, so R&R please!  
_

_Thank you, goodbye.  
_

**~Saravv75**


End file.
